deutschesoldatenfandomcom-20200213-history
Wilheim Gehbert
Standartenführer Dr. Wilheim Gehbert was a Schutzstaffel doctor at Birkenau concentration camp. He was known to the women as "The Beast of Birkenau". He tortured and raped them leaving them unable to have children in their later lives. After the war he was charged with participation in 5450 murders and given four years imprisonment but he only served eighteen months of the sentence. At some point he moved to the USA and lived under the assumed identity of, Walter Grossman, where he ran a restaurant called the Deer Trails in Malibu. In 1970 he is interviewed on the television and is recognized by one of the women who he tortured and raped at the camp. She tells her four friends, all them them are holocaust survivours like her and were also tortured and raped by Gehbert. They don't believe her and tell her she must be mistaken. The next day Elsa and Marysia visit the restaurant and meet Gehbert. That night all the friends meet and Elsa tells them she isn't so sure that the man is Gehbert now that she has met him, but Marysia is insistent it is him. They discuss that they can't be sure and but they all recall he had a scar on his shoulder but even they disagree whether it was on his left or right. Marysia decides the only way to find out is to get him to remove his shirt, so she persuades the others that she will be the one to find out. She returns the restaurant and pretends to be waiting for a date who never arrives. Gehbert is there and she asks if he will dine with her. Back at his place they talk and take things further. Marysia opens Gehbert's shirt and sees he has know scar on his shoulder and is so pleased and the two make love. Afterwards Marysia hears a noise and Gehbert tells her it is just his parrot. He returns with his pet Macaw called Heinz. She has a flash back to the camp and remembers the bird vividly. The bird even calls him Herr doktor, which Gehbert explains away, by saying the bird used to belong to a friend of his who was a doctor. Now knowing for sure who Gehbert is, the five women discuss that they should kill him. Hannah who is a lawyer tells them they are all crazy and tries to persuade them not to do it. She leaves and the others draw lots. Whoever has the piece of paper with a swastika on it should be the one to kill him but never tell the others. Marysia draws the swastika and arranges to meet him at his place. After arriving at his place they argue about Marysia claiming she has a sick husband but Gehbert doesn't believe her. Her bag slips for her shoulder and Gehbert grabs it before it falls, feeling the weight, he asks her what she has in it and checks it himself, finding her pistol. Marsia explains she has it for protection as she and her store were robbed once. He take her gun and throws it out of his door, then gives her a pistol of his own which he says is a better weapon. As he turns his back on her she aims the gun at him and without turning tells her this is her chance and she should take it. Marsia can't pull the trigger and Gehbert asks her if she is one of his girls and asks which one is she. She still can't pull the trigger and he struggle with her to take the gun from her, which he does and the gun goes off. He tells her that none of them would be alive today if it wasn't for him and if he had to do it all over again he would do exactly the same. Gehbert points the gun at Marysia and is about to kill her when falls back onto the sofa and they both realise he was shot in the stomach when the gun went off. He falls to the floor and Marysia goes to get the gun when he tries to strangle her and she smothers him with a cushion. A day later the friends learn on the news the Gehbert was murdered but they don't know which one of them has done it. Hannah pays them all a visit and is so glad as she knew none of they were killers. They ask her what she means and she explains that the police have arrested a man for the murder of Gehbert. Knowing that he is innocent they discuss that they can't let him be sent down for the crime. Hannah agrees to help them and they form a plan they the four women will all confess and all have the exact same story, and Hannah will defend them in court. They all agree and confess. Later another 150 Jewish women, including Hannah all confess the the murder. The case against them is dropped and they are released. Days later the prosecutor arrives at a meeting of the five women and pulls from his bag a bracelet of Marysia's and a tape for them from the innocent man. He confesses that he is not who he claimed to be and was at Gehbert's house to kill him that night for crimes he had committed against his family during the war. He saw everything that had happened between Marysia and Gehbert and after she left he entered the house and found Gehbert still alive, so he finished the job. Marysia and the others are relieved that she wasn't the one to have killed him but the prosecutor tells them that even if they didn't do it they are still guilty in his eyes for planning to do it. Awards *Iron Cross 1st Class *Iron Cross 2nd Class *Wehrmacht Long Service Award *Wound Badge (Black) *Golden Party Badge Gallery Wilheim Gehbert.png Wilheim Gehbert (4).png Wilheim Gehbert (2).png|Gehbert in 1970. Gehbert, Wilheim Gehbert, Wilheim Gehbert, Wilheim Gehbert, Wilheim Gehbert, Wilheim Gehbert, Wilheim Gehbert, Wilheim Gehbert, Wilheim Gehbert, Wilheim Gehbert, Wilheim Gehbert, Wilheim Gehbert, Wilheim Gehbert, Wilheim Gehbert, Wilheim Gehbert, Wilheim Gehbert, Wilheim Gehbert, Wilheim